


Fantasy

by booksaremyreality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has a sexy birthday surprise for Zoro (not exactly what you think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Me Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032640) by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). 



> I borrowed inspiration from the 'Love Me Dead' universe so that's where this is set. They're in a band and such. I don't own one piece yada yada

Sanji hummed as he stirred, hips swaying to the beat of the song he was working on with Scratchman Apoo. “I could be your fantasy.” He sang softly adding a bit more salt to the sauce. He dipped a spoon in to taste the creamy Alfredo before smiling, satisfied. Large, calloused hands wrapped around his hips and warm chest pressed itself to his back. 

 

“What’s that, hm? I haven’t heard that before, is it a new song?” Zoro asked, voice deep and almost sensual in his ear. Sanji jumped then blushed at the tone of his voice. 

 

“N-nothing, it’s nothing.” Then he blushed even harder as his stutter slipped in. Zoro spun him around so they faced each other, a small frown on his face. 

 

“Are you lying?” Sanji cursed his stupid stutter, angry that Zoro had caught on so quickly. 

 

“W-why would you sa-say that?” He winced, voice sounding dumb in his own ears. 

 

“You’re a terrible liar. I know it, further more you know it too. When you lie you get nervous ‘cause you’re so bad at it and when you get nervous you stutter.” Zoro had hit the nail on the head but Sanji wasn’t about to give up. 

 

“Wow, Zoro who knew you’ve been paying so much attention to me.” Sanji’s tone turned flirtatious. Distraction, yes distraction was good.

 

“I’m you’re boyfriend, idiot it’s my job to pay attention to you. Don’t try to change the subject.” Shit. 

 

“Zoro, it’s nothing you just caught me off guard is all.” Sanji waved him off, turning back to the industrial size pot of boiling pasta. Feeding nine people was no easy feat. 

 

“Why were you every _on_ guard.” Zoro counters, hoping his dirty jean covered ass onto the counter. Dammit, Zoro was getting too perceptive for his own good. Sanji pulled the sauce of off the stove and began draining the pasta over the large sink. He covered the sauce and let the pasta sit in the large strainer. Sanji slipped into the space between Zoro’s open legs, placing a hand on either side of his hips. He pressed his lips to Zoro’s and took his bottom lip gently between his teeth. Zoro moaned lowly, leaning forward to chase Sanji. Zoro wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, fingers slipping into his hair. Sanji lifted Zoro’s ratty white tank top, shifting his hands up and down Zoro’s ribs. He was always so warm. Sanji sighed and opened his mouth wider, allowing Zoro to slip his tongue inside. He swept it against the roof of Sanji’s mouth, it tickled. Sanji laughed, as much as someone could laugh with someone else’s tongue in their mouth. Finally, Zoro pulled back but only a little. Their lips rested barely a centimeter away from each other and Zoro whispered. “I’m going to find out what you’re hiding.” Sanji snorted and shoved him away. 

 

“What ever moss-brain. Go get the others dinner is almost ready.” Zoro flashed him a crooked smile. 

 

“Daijōbu daijōbu.” He mock saluted him and sauntered out of the kitchen. Sanji blushed for like the millionth time. Zoro didn’t know this but it secretly turned Sanji on when he spoke Japanese. 

 

Sanji’s phone buzzed in his back pocket. It was a text from Scratchman Apoo, whose real name was Andrew Issroff. Sanji asked what it was after he got tired of referring to him as Scratchman Apoo. The text asked if now was a good time to rehearse the song they had been making together. Sanji had to make an appearance at dinner or Zoro would know something was up but he could probably duck out part of the way through. It was 6:17 right now, he guessed it would take roughly 15 minutes for everyone to finish eating and begin their conversations which took up the bulk of the meal. It would also be a good time for Sanji to slip out, so many conversations would be happening at once that no one would notice him leave. It took another 10 minutes to get to Andrew’s so he could get there at roughly 6:45. He texted this back to Andrew and mixed the pasta and the sauce together in a large bowl. The door leading to the garage opened and the stark smell of motor oil hit his nose, telling him that Franky had probably just walked in.

 

“Franky, is that you?” Sanji asked without turning around. 

 

“Sure is, bro.”

 

“Great could you do me a favor and set the table?” Franky grumbled but began to grab plates and utensils from the cabinets. In two minutes everyone was downstairs and filling their plates with pasta and garlic bread. Sanji ate quickly to keep on schedule. He grabbed his coat and keys and slipped out, making sure no one had seen him leave. He texted Andrew that he was on his way. 

 

Andrew lived in a house that was pretty average sized, but more than large enough for Andrew who only lived with his two dogs Peaches the energetic corgi and Lola the gentle cavalier king charles spaniel. Sanji rang the door bell, shrugging his shoulders up by his ears as a brisk breeze blew straight through his thin jacket. Andrew opened after the second ring, Peaches yapping and jumping on his door. 

 

“Hey man, come on in.” Sanji took one last look behind him to make sure he wasn’t followed. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

 

“Sure. You look like a cheating husband who just escaped his psycho wife. Relax man, I don’t bite.” 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just want to keep this surprise a surprise.” Sanji kneeled to pet Peaches and Lola before following Andrew to the basement where all of his equipment was. 

 

“Okay so I was messing with the lyrics you gave me and came up with a couple ideas for a beat.” Sanji took a seat in one of the rolling chairs and Andrew in the one opposite him. He played the beats and Sanji closed his eyes, humming the lyrics and trying to decide which ones he liked the best. Working with an electronically synthesized beat was pretty different that having a band and live music, he mused idly. It was pretty cool though because there were some noises that instruments just couldn’t make that could only be made by a computer. All of the beats were pretty good and worked well with the song but the last one Andrew played seemed the best fit. 

 

“The last one.” Sanji said confidently, opening his eyes with a smile. 

 

“Okay cool, let’s try it live.” Sanji stepped into the recording booth and put the large headphones over his head. Andrew stayed outside so he could fiddle with things like the snare and bass while Sanji was singing. 

 

The song started with a deep moaning voice that wasn’t actually Sanji’s, just a sample that Andrew picked up off the internet. A few seconds in, a sound similar to that of a vinyl record beginning to play joined in. Andrew counted down from five with his fingers then pointed at Sanji when he was supposed to come in. Sanji opened his mouth and began to sing. The lyrics were sensual (Sanji was pretty damn proud of himself for writing the lyrics all by himself) but the background music was light and dreamy. It worked perfectly in Sanji’s humble opinion. He got so into it that he ended up closing his eyes and dancing to the music, body swaying and rolling with the music. 

 

Sanji opened his eyes when he finished, and blushed slightly when he realized that his eyes had been close the entire time (an embarrassing habit he developed when he first started singing). Andrew was sitting behind the sound board with a relaxed smile on his face. He pressed the button that allowed Sanji to hear him. 

 

“I’m not gay but that was pretty damn hot. You’ll definitely have a lot of guys questioning their sexuality when you preform this.” 

 

“Really, it sounded good?” 

 

“Haha, yeah it sounded good. I’m gonna make some small changes and then we’ll run it a couple more times, ‘kay?” Sanji nodded and allowed himself a self-satisfied smile. He liked the song, apparently Andrew liked the song he just hoped the one person he wrote it for would like it. They ran the song a couple more times, refining it each time and by the fourth or fifth time it was perfect. They decided that they had made enough progress for one night and Andrew, who was actually still in college, had a term paper to write. 

 

“Hey when is the party again?” 

 

“This Friday.” It was Sunday. “Thanks so much for agreeing to do this song with me, I really appreciate.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, Sanji. It’s like sort’ve an honor to work with you, you’re hella talented. And I am pretty good friends with Zoro too.” 

 

Sanji hummed the song the entire drive home, practically walking on air. Everything was working out perfectly. He checked his phone to see that it was almost nine. When he slipped back inside no one was in the immediate living room, or so he though. He made it half way across the room when a light flicked on and he jumped, spinning guiltily. Robin and Nami sat on the couch with similar expressions. 

 

“Sanji, how nice of you to join us.” Robin said, smiling viciously. “We missed you after you left dinner so early.” Sanji winced. 

 

“Are you cheating on Zoro?” Nami snapped, leaping up. Sanji’s jaw almost dropped. After all this time, they thought that he was _cheating_ on Zoro? The accusation made him angry enough to want to yell at them, no matter how beautiful they were. 

 

“What? How dare you accuse me of cheating! I would never--” 

 

“Who’s Andrew?” Robin asked. Sanji deflated at those words. It was all just a big misunderstanding. 

 

“My flowers,” Sanji started weakly. 

 

“Don’t you ‘my flowers’ us, asshole! Who. Is. Andrew?” Nami had backed him into a corner, shaking his collar in her small fist. Sanji sighed, shoulders sagging. He guessed it would’ve been impossible to keep this secret from them anyway. 

 

“Come sit and I’ll explain everything. Would you ladies like a cup of tea?” 

 

“I would love one.” Robin answered. Sanji made them a pot of herbal tea, loading the pot, three mugs, some sugar and milk onto a tray before carrying into the living room. He explained his plan for Friday’s party. 

 

“I see. So that’s why you’ve been acting so shifty these past few weeks.” Robin hummed, sipping her tea. Had he really been that bad? Cautious, sure but wasn’t shifty going a little too far? 

 

“Well now you know, my lovelies. So if you’ll excuse me I think I’m going to go to bed.” 

 

“Good night, Sanji. Sorry we accused you of cheating on Zoro!” Nami said, laughing. 

 

“That’s alright my sweet, it was just a misunderstanding is all. No harm done.” It really wasn’t alright but Sanji was too tired to risk fighting with Nami. All he really wanted to do was curl up in Zoro’s arms and go to sleep. He dragged himself up to their shared room and pulled his clothes off, slipping under the covers where Zoro was already sleeping. Zoro shifted and moaned a little. 

 

“Sanji? ‘sthat you?” He mumbled, words mangled with sleep. 

 

“Yeah.” He said softly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Zoro shifted so they were facing each other before wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist and pulling him close. 

 

“S’okay. Hey, where’d you go earlier.” Sanji stiffened slightly before relaxing and resting his head on Zoro’s collarbone, under his chin. 

 

“No where.” 

 

“”Kay.” Unlike Name and Robin, Zoro was more than willing to let Sanji have his own secrets without feeling the need to find out about them. For this Sanji was grateful because he was too tired to come up with a better, more elaborate lie. He pressed a kiss to Zoro’s warm jaw murmuring that he loved him into his skin. 

 

“Love you too.” 

* * *

Suddenly Friday had come. Sanji opened his eyes slowly and stretched, pressing his cold toes against Zoro’s shins. 

 

“Nn, gerroff me you icicle.” Zoro mumbled, shoving his face into the pillow. Sanji reached out and stroked the three gold earrings that lined his left ear. “Stoppit, that tickles.” Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Zoro’s temple. 

 

“Happy birthday, Zoro.” He whispered. Zoro’s head turned half of his face still pressed into the pillow but half of it exposed to the sunlight streaming through their window. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“C’mon, get your lazy ass up. We gotta get ready.” Zoro groaned. 

 

“The party’s not until later. It’s like 5 o’clock in the morning.” Sanji snorted. 

 

“It’s like 12:30.” Sanji decided to take the fast track and ripped all the covers off, exposing Zoro’s naked body to the not-so-morning chill. Zoro groaned even louder and levered himself to he was facing the ceiling, glaring angrily at Sanji. 

 

“C’mon you big baby.” Sanji cooed, climbing back onto the bed to straddle Zoro’s naked waist. He rested his hands on Zoro’s chest and ground down once. Zoro moaned, this time out of pleasure not anger. 

 

“If you get up we might be able to squeeze in some shower sex before we have to really get ready.” Suddenly Sanji heard another voice outside their door. Before he could react the door slammed opening revealing Usopp and Chopper. 

 

“Hey are you guys up ye--holy shit! Chopper cover your eyes!” He squeaked. Chopper did so out of reflex. Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Get out, Usopp.” 

 

“Gladly!” Sanji sighed and grabbed Zoro’s arm, dragging him forcibly out of the bed. They did end up having spectacular shower sex. They both walked out of the bathroom with towels tied around their waists as they tried to decide what Zoro should wear. Already fed up with this endeavor, Zoro simply pulled out a plain pair of jeans and an old tee shirt. 

 

“Over my dead body.” Sanji snorted, throwing the clothes in the reject pile. 

 

“That can be arranged.” Zoro growled, flopping on the bed. It was now almost two and they had to get going soon to arrange the venue that the party was being held at (plus Sanji had to have one last meeting with Andrew). Sanji dug stubbornly through the back of Zoro’s closet before spotting something that was actually pretty nice. It was a collared button down shirt. From the collar to roughly a few inches below the shoulder the color was a sandy brown and from there on it was black. He then found some white jeans and a nice pair of shoes to go with it. 

 

“Here.” Sanji shoved the clothes in Zoro’s face. “Go put this on.” Sanji had planned his outfit out the night before so he grabbed it out of the closet and put it on. His main goal tonight, among other things, was to turn Zoro on so badly he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off Sanji the entire night. Even his outfit had been picked with this in mind. His shirt was a white, long sleeved, collared button down. The sleeves were solid white but the part that covered his torso was sheer with solid white leaves scattered about. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, just the way Sanji wanted it. His pants were black and white stripped and clung in all the right places, making his ass look fantastic. He threw a hoodie over the shirt so no one would see it until it was time to preform. By the time, Zoro came out Sanji was done. 

 

“Tch, you make all this fuss about how I look and you look like the same old shitty cook.” Zoro mumbled, putting his head on Sanji’s shoulder as they looked at themselves in the mirror. Zoro looked great. The shirt was tight but not restricting and the pants fit him perfectly. 

 

By the time everyone was ready to go it was almost four o’clock. The ladies took significantly longer than the men to get ready. Nami was running around screaming at everyone that they were going to be late to meet the caterer. 

 

“It’s your fault for takin’ so long.” Zoro grumbled. They all piled onto the bus. Taking one vehicle was easier than them all going in separate cars. Zoro sat down near the back and pulled Sanji down to sit on his lap. Sanji settled down for the ride. 

 

The venue was nice, large enough for the amount of people they were having and it came with a stage, which was perfect for Sanji’s purposes. It was a little far though, about an hour from their house. When they finally arrived, Nami immediately began issuing orders and everyone leapt to comply. 

 

“Sanji, you go round back and tell the bakers where to put the cake.” Sanji nodded and left the bus. Sanji was going to meet the bakers but they weren’t the only people back there. Andrew was also waiting with all his equipment. 

 

“Hey guys. I’ll show you were to go.” He pointed the bakers in the direction of the kitchen and they showed Andrew where he could set up his stuff. He leaned down close so his voice wouldn’t carry. 

 

“Is everything ready?”

 

“Don’t worry man I’ve got it covered, you just do you’re singing thang.” 

 

“Yeah, sorry I’m just nervous is all.” 

 

“Don’t worry, he’s gonna love it.” Sanji nodded and left Andrew to his devices. By roughly 8:30 they were set up and guests started arriving at nine. Bonney was among those guests and of course she stuck her tongue down Zoro’s throat the moment she saw him before giving him a bone crushing hug. Andrew suddenly appeared at Sanji’s elbow. 

 

“Isn’t that you’re boyfriend?” He seemed pretty confused. Any sane person would be but Sanji was used to this by now. She then flounced off in search of food, which there was plenty of. Sanji milled among the growing crowd of people, saying hi to people they’d met and made friends with on their tour along the Grand Line. Nami conveniently arranged it so that Andrew was also in charge of the regular music for the party, so his presence here wouldn’t seem weird. By eleven the party was in full swing and quite a few people were making use of the open bar. Sanji figured it would be a good time to preform before everybody got too drunk to remember. He pulled Robin and Name aside. 

 

“Hey I’m gonna go up now, can you guys go get the chair?” They nodded smiling, cheeks rosy from the alcohol. He made his way toward the stage. Andrew handed him an over the head mic, he was going to need both of his hands for this performance. Andrew lowered the music which basically got everyone’s attention. Sanji finally took his sweatshirt off and several people in the audience whistled at the sight of his shirt. He smirked before clearing his throat to get the remainder of the crowds attention. 

 

“Uh, hey. As you know it’s this dumbass’s birthday.” He said pointing to Zoro who was coming towards the stage. “Well as his birthday present I’ve prepared a song for him so uh yeah.” He could hear Nami and Robin, with the help of Franky making their way through the crowd with the largish chair. 

 

“I don’t get it whaddyou need this chair for?” Franky complained loudly. 

 

“You’ll see.” Robin replied. They situated the chair directly in front of the stage and Nami gave Zoro a pointed look, telling him to sit. The crowd was hushed, people shifting side to side as they waited for Sanji to start. He took one last look at Andrew and told him to start. As soon as the music started Sanji’s eyes began to drift closed but he forced himself to keep them open. 

 

_So you say you want to get away_

_We don't need a plane, I'll be your escape_

_Take you to a place where there is no time no space_

 

Zoro’s eyebrows rose instantly at the breathy sound of the song. Sanji’s hands began to move slowly from their place at his sides, shifting up his own chest. 

 

_I could be your private island_

_Or a different planet, anything could happen_

_Listen to the waves, let them wash away your pain_

 

Several more people whistled, and Sanji could see the flash of several cameras go off. 

 

_I could be your fantasy_

_I could be your fantasy_

_Underneath the palm trees_

_You could leave your worries_

_Listen to the waves_

 

Sanji’s hips were swaying in wide circles to the beat of the music as he rubbed his hands up and down his own body. He made sure that he made eye contact with Zoro and only Zoro. He looked like he wanted to devour Sanji alive. 

 

_Sure you wanna get so high?_

_Breath me in like air tonight_

_Listen to the waves_

_I could be your fantasy_

 

Sanji leaped gracefully off the stage and prowled towards Zoro, hips loose and still moving. 

 

_So you say you wanna get so high?_

_Breath me in like air tonight_

_Let yourself unwind, get lost_

_In the garden of my mind_

 

Sanji stopped directly in front of Zoro. Everyone else in the room had disappeared, all he could see was Zoro. He moved forwards, straddling Zoro’s thighs but not sitting on them and began to move his hips back and forth over Zoro. He put his hands on Zoro’s chest, stroking it lightly. 

 

_I could be your private island_

_Underneath the palm trees_

_You could leave your worries_

_Listen to the waves_

_Let them wash away your pain_

 

He sat down fully on Zoro’s lap now, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sanji was singing for him, only him. He took one hand and began stroking it through Zoro’s hair and over his cheek. They shared intense eye contact as Sanji sang the last lines of the song. 

 

_I could be your fantasy_

_I could be your fantasy_

_Underneath the palm trees_

_You could leave your worries_

 

Sanji leaned in, moving his mic from his mouth and whispered the words directly into Zoro’s ear, as Andrew played a pre-recorded track out loud for everyone else to hear. He felt Zoro shiver under him. 

 

_Listen to the waves_

_Sure you wanna get so high?_

_Breath me in like air tonight_

_Listen to the waves_

 

The roaring of the crowd broke the trance-like that Sanji was in. He lifted himself off of Zoro’s lap, legs slightly wobbly. He pressed a kiss to Zoro’s hot cheek. 

“Happy Birthday, Baby.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Sanji's outfit here: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/2010777846_2/man-spring-2014-slim-fit-sexy-male-fashion-dress-mens-see-through-shirts-designer-clothes-casual.jpg
> 
> Song: Fantasy by Alina Baraz & Galimatias
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
